ivpafandomcom-20200213-history
Zeki Sevimli
) |height = 6 ft 0 in |weight = 174lbs |position = Striker/Centre forward |years1 = 2011–2014 |clubs1 = Enfield Saints |caps1 = 388 |goals1 = 211}} Zeki Sevimli (born 25 June 1996) is a Turkish virtual pro footballer who plays has played as a striker and centre forward for Enfield Saints. He is considered one of the best footballers that associated with the IVPA and the greatest in forward area. Sevimli is noted for being a clinical finisher hardly missing a shot inside and outside the box. He joined the Saints and is considered to be one of the greatest free-kick takers for the Saints, along with Daniel Lewis. He retired from football in 2014, after the 2013–2014 season. Club career Enfield Saints 2011–2012 As one of the late signings in the 2012–2013 season, Sevimli played few games compared to others but put in strong performances every match and showed real promise. His performances lead to him winning second place in Player of the Week and third place in Player of the Month. 2012–2013 Sevimli got off to a brilliant start to the 2012–2013 season, claiming first place for the first Player of the Week and Month awards. He was one of the most consistent goalscorers of the season, he also became one of very few players to score 2 free-kicks. Continuously scoring goals, he remained the first choice striker for the whole season and kept a ratio of goals scored per game over 0.5. He was the best forward and top goalscorer of the season and claiming several assists. Sevimli enjoyed a great deal of success with the team and also a lot of personal success, being included in the Player of the Week award eight times, Player of the Month award three times and was one of the biggest contenders for the Player of the Year award. Along with his other accolades, Sevimli also won the Golden Boot and was named as the leading striker in the Team of the Seasons. 2013–2014 On 31 August 2013, Sevimli agreed to continue playing in a forward position for the Saints. His season got off to a good start, playing as he usually did, scoring amazing goals and creating chances for others. Sevimli continued his exceptional play in the 2013–2014 season and once again claimed many individual awards but also helping the Enfield Saints to another Premier Cup while retaining his position in the Team of the Season, he claimed third place in the inaugural Player of the Season. Sometime in the post-season, he announced he would no longer be playing for the Saints, marking an end to an incredible career. Career statistics Enfield Saints Honours Club Enfield Saints *Division 10: 28 September 2012 *Division 9: 30 September 2012 *Division 8: 30 September 2012 *Division 6 (2): 9 October 2012, 23 October 2012 *Division 5: 27 October 2012 *Division 4: 19 November 2012, 22 November 2012 *Division 2: 23 March 2014 *EA Shield (4): 21 October 2012, 2 November 2012, 9 June 2013, 10 February 2014 *EA Cup (3): 19 October 2012, 3 November 2012, 30 March 2014 *Continental Cup (3): 3 November 2012, 18 March 2013, 31 March 2014 *Premier Cup (2): 14 December 2012, 12 April 2014 Individual *Enfield Saints F.C. Player of the Week (4): 2012 – 39. 2013 – 22. 2014 – 5, 16 *Enfield Saints F.C. Player of the Week (7): 2011 – 43. 2012 – 40. 2013 – 23. 2014 – 9, 10, 12, 15 *Enfield Saints F.C. Player of the Week (5): 2012 – 43, 44. 2013 – 4, 5. 2014 – 7, 14 *Enfield Saints F.C. Player of the Month : September 2012 *Enfield Saints F.C. Player of the Month (4): October 2011, October 2012, December 2012, March 2014 *Enfield Saints Team of the Season: 2012–2013, 2013–2014 *Enfield Saints Player of the Season : 2013–2014 *Enfield Saints Golden Boot : 2012–2013 *Enfield Saints Golden Boot : 2013–2014 *Enfield Saints Golden Eye : 2013–2014 *Enfield Saints Golden Eye : 2012–2013 Category:Enfield Saints F.C. players Category:Turkish players Category:Forwards